


More Wit, A Better Kiss

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan - Freeform, 2009/2015, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Swearing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "2009!dan 2015!dan 2015!phil have a threesome and they overstimulate 2009!dan really badly and hes trying to get away because its too much while 2015 d and p just hold him down and pumping his cock then 2015 rides him, after 2009!dan comes again phil fucks him whilst 2015!dan is just bouncing on the teenagers cock, sorry this is confusing..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Wit, A Better Kiss

When Dan wakes up, he’s not in Phil’s bedroom. When Dan wakes up, he has no fucking idea where he is. He looks around the room, rubbing his eyes before squinting them, trying to make sense of the atmosphere around him. He didn’t recognise the duvet or the giant piano on the other side of the room. A sinking feeling started to appear in his chest as he looked around the room frantically and- wait, is that a Guild Wars poster? They made a sequel?

Dan slides out of the bed and approaches the poster. He allows his fingertips to ghost over the objects, his eyes widen as he felt every texture. This wasn’t a dream. He wanders out of the room and into a dark hallway.

What the fuck is this? Dan asks himself as he steps further into the corridor. He hears faint singing coming from a room and his heart drops because Oh god, someone else is in this strange house and they could quite possibly kill me.

“I can move mountains, I can work a miracle, work a miracle, uh oh. Keep you like an oath, may nothing but death do us part.”

Dan’s never heard this song, his eyebrows furrowing as he finds the source to the singing. Before him stood Phil, but not his Phil. This Phil was different. This Phil had shorter hair and a bright smile. His voice was deep from just waking up, his hips swaying to the internal music playing in his head. He pulls two mugs out of the cupboard and pours some coffee into each of them. Once he was finished, he turned around and sips some coffee before yelping and dropping the two mugs, cracking both the floor and the mugs.

“D-Dan?” Phil asks, backing slowly away from the confused 18 year old.

“Y-y-yeah… It’s me… Are you Phil?” Dan replies back, swallowing as he took in Phil’s appearance. Now that he can properly see Phil’s face, Dan felt his heart speed up and his throat run dry as he looked at how Phil’s glasses framed his face perfectly, how his eyes managed to look so clear, how his shoulders were so broad and prominent through his t-shirt.

“I heard something break, Phil, what the hell happ-“ a voice speaks, causing Dan to turn around and Phil to rub his eyes because What the fuck, am I seeing double?

“What the fuck?” The man in front of Dan says, and Dan doesn’t know what to say because the man standing before him was him. He had the same brown hair, swooped in the same direction, his eyes recognisable from anywhere. Dan notes that he still sees some faint dark circles around his eyes.

“What’s happening?” Phil breaks the silence, his voice cracking as his current boyfriend and what seems to be the younger version of his current boyfriend were standing in front of him, and he wasn’t sure what to believe.

“I could ask the same thing. Did we accidentally summon me from the past in our sleep? Seriously, what the fuck is he doing here?” The older Dan questions.

“Dan, I think we can approach this another way. I think you’re scaring yourself,” Phil chuckles, walking towards younger Dan. He places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look into his eyes. “Okay, Dan, what’s the last thing you remember? Where did you wake up this morning?”

“I don’t remember anything really. I just remember falling asleep on the couch in your parents’ house. When I woke up, I was in that one room with the piano in it. I don’t understand why I’m here either,” Dan recounts, his hand playing with the Reading Festival bracelets around his wrist.

“Aw, that’s okay, we’ll figure it out. Do you want something to eat in the meantime?” Phil offers, smiling widely, causing Dan from the other side of the room roll his eyes.

“Really, Phil, he’s 18, not 8. He can take care of himself,” Dan scoffs, feeling slightly jealous that Phil was paying attention to his younger self. Phil sighs and chooses to ignore Dan as the 18 year old nods. Dan glares at himself before walking towards Phil, planting a long, passionate kiss on Phil’s lips.

“What was that for?” Phil smirks, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist.

“Nothing really.”

“Alright then,” Phil laughs before connecting their lips again. They start to get lost in their make out session, biting each other’s lips, sliding their tongues against each other, moaning lowly as their hands roam lower and lower. Dan smirks into the kiss, his mind not forgetting that the younger version of himself was there, watching them practically get intimate in the kitchen. He hears him cough, causing Phil to pull away, his cheeks turning scarlet as he remembers that 18 year old Dan was still there. Dan rolls his eyes and grabs Phil’s wrist, bringing it to squeeze his length, showing Phil that he was hard.

“You-you guys can go finish off or-or something… I’ll find something to do,” the younger Dan stutters, his eyes glued to the bulge forming in Phil’s boxers.

“You can come join us,” Phil blurts out, causing both of the Dan’s to turn their heads, both of their eyes wide.

“You’re joking,” older Dan sighs, knowing full well that Phil wasn’t joking. However, the more he thought about it, the more ideas popped into his head. He smirks as a particularly intriguing thought formed in his head. “Actually, yes. Why don’t you join us, Dan. It would be fun. Besides, I think it would be interesting to have sex with an inexperienced teenager with high hormone levels.”

The younger Dan gulps and he feels himself nod. The two older men take his hands and lead him into the room across from the one he woke up in. He assumed this was Phil’s room by the bright colours on his duvet and the wall art hung up. However, he doesn’t have time to marvel at the wonders of Phil’s bedroom as he feels his back hit the soft bed. Both Dan and Phil are sitting in front of him, their lips attaching and reattaching, their hips moving against each other in fervour. Phil’s the one that pulls away, looking deeply into older Dan’s eyes, silently asking permission to kiss the other Dan. Dan nods reluctantly and sits back, watching as Phil advances towards his younger self.

Phil fastens their lips together, the younger hesitant to kiss back. He feels his head his the pillow and he kisses back, the waves of want drowning him. He raises his hips up, his cock already hard through his jeans.

“Hey, I have a question,” Phil speaks after breaking the kiss. “How about I give you a nickname, just so no one will be confused if I ask them for something.”

“Sure,” The younger replies, his arms covered in goosebumps as chills from Phil’s voice were sent up his spine.

“What about baby? You like that, don’t you? Being called baby and being dominated over?” Phil’s voice was teasing and assertive. He already knew all of Dan’s kinks and weaknesses, so even if this Dan didn’t know what he was into, Phil definitely knew. Dan nods and bucks his hips up again, whimpering as he searched for contact. Phil chuckles and leans in, his mouth attacking Dan’s neck. Dan gasps loudly, kicking his legs as a new sensation paralyses his body, the surge of pleasure addictive like a drug.

“More,” was all he said and Phil set to work, sucking on one spot before pulling off and blowing air onto it. Older Dan watches himself become putty beneath Phil and he smirks at how vulnerable he looks in that moment. He decides to join in. Crawling in between Dan’s already spread legs, older Dan starts to unbutton his jeans, sliding them off with a little struggle. He pulls his boxers off along with the jeans, his mouth wrapping around his length. Younger Dan moans loudly and thrusts his hips up into older Dan’s mouth, forcing his cock farther down his throat.

After pulling away, Phil starts to remove his t-shirt and boxers. Once he was stripped, he grabbed his cock tightly, stroking to relieve himself of the painful pleasure. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lube. He pours a good amount on his fingers and rubs them together. He shuffles around so that he was positioned in front of his Dan, who was still working on the youngest of the three’s cock. Phil slides a finger in Dan’s hole without warning, making him moan, sending vibrations down younger Dan’s dick.

Older Dan sucked harshly, moaning and teasing the boy underneath him. His hand finds its way in between Dan’s legs, fondling his balls and caressing it just the way he knows he likes it. He feels Phil slip another finger in, pushing farther in and stretching him. Phil brushes against his prostate and he has to pull of off the younger boy to throw his head back in a loud moan. Before he knew it, Phil’s hot tip was pressing right against his entrance, and Dan pushes back so that he entered the ring of muscles, giving him the stretch he was craving for. Phil starts to move in and out, aiming directly at Dan’s prostate. He can feel his forehead coated in sweat, his fingers gripping onto Dan’s hips, knowing it will leave bruises.

With his thigh muscles clenching, younger Dan tries to hold back his orgasm, but fuck, Dan’s mouth was so good, he couldn’t hold it back.

“I’m coming,” he gasps, causing both Dan and Phil to smirk. He releases into Dan’s mouth, and Dan swallows everything, his tongue still playing with the slit, milking him of every little drop.

“Too much!” he mewls, his senses going into overdrive as Dan just sucked harder.

Dan continues sucking, moaning around younger Dan’s dick as Phil continued to thrust into him. The youngest begins to thrash around, the white, hot, painful pleasure running through his veins. It didn’t hurt, but it was just so much, but he couldn’t help but want more.

“Please…” he whimpers, and older Dan giggles after pulling off, finally giving the 18 year old rest.

“Wait… Wait, Phil,” the older Dan grits out, prompting Phil to pause whatever he was doing.

“Yes, love?”

“We don’t want baby to miss any of this action. Go and fuck him. I have something else in mind,” Dan grins widely, feeling empty as Phil pulled out of him. Dan climbs on top of his younger self, hovering over the very hard, and very red, cock. He squirts a little bit more lube onto his hands before applying it on the 18 year old’s dick. He sinks down, both of them moaning in unison. He slides up and down, slowly progressing faster, but still taking his time because he knows Dan won’t last long.

“Oh my god,” the younger boy groans, throwing his arms above his head. His main focus was just on the feeling of his cock being stimulated, teetering on the edge again.

“Okay, baby, I’m going to start stretching you, okay?” Phil informs, taking the lube from the bouncing Dan before pouring some onto his fingers. He warms it up again and circles younger Dan’s tight entrance. “Will you be okay?”

Younger Dan nods and lifts his head, watching as his length disappears into the older, confident, almost rude version of himself. He moans and winces at the same time as Phil pushes one finger in. Phil lets it stay in there for a few minutes, just so Dan would adjust to the feeling. Dan felt like he was drowning, getting lost in the sea of bliss as unexplainable sensations overtook his body, making him crave more. Phil slides another finger in and he hears Dan whimper. He curls his fingers slightly, knowing where Dan’s prostate was. He hits it, causing the Dan beneath him to jolt, all three of them moaning together. Phil spreads his fingers, stretching Dan to prepare him for his length.

“I’m good,” Dan says, his toes curling up as the Dan above him starts to move faster. Phil smears more lube onto his dick before rubbing his tip against younger Dan’s entrance. “Yes, go.”

Pushing in, Phil moans at the tightness, his long length already brushing Dan’s spot. Just that little touch sent Dan spiralling into his second orgasm. He can feel himself falling in and out of consciousness as he spills into his older self. Phil starts to thrust his hips faster, using Dan almost like a rag-doll. The moans started to fade into muffles and Dan could barely catch anything that Phil was saying.

“So tight, baby. You’re so good for me. So innocent and sensitive, fuck,” Phil rambles, his orgasm nearing. The knot in his stomach finally loosens and he tumbles off the edge. The younger Dan was far from awake, his eyes closed, but his chest still heaving and his length still twitching inside of older Dan.

Older Dan moves up and down at a fast pace, fisting his cock and moaning at the feeling of finally being touched. He releases all over the blacked out Dan’s chest before pulling off. He connects his lips with Phil’s in one last tired kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
